Trio of Chaos
by Dark Shadow9119
Summary: summary inside


**Trio of Chaos**

**Summary-** A new mamodo team has become more powerful than any mamodo ever. Zatch's past becomes clearer. To defeat this new team of mamodo Zatch and Kiyo have to team up with Bari and Gustav, Wonrei and Li-en, Brago and Sherry, and yes…even Zeno.

**Chapter 1,**

**Mirror Mamodo**

**Kiyo's house: Mochinoki, Japan: 7:25am**

One Wednesday morning Kiyo was getting ready for school. Zatch was in his green book bag suit begging to go to school with Kiyo. "Please Kiyo bring me with you", he said. "No go to the park! Play with Naomi", Kiyo said. "How many times do I have to tell you. NAOMI IS EVIL!", Zatch said. Kiyo left the house and walked down the street being followed by Zatch, pleading the whole way. Suddenly Zatch's red book started to glow. "Hey Kiyo what's with the book. Is it a new spell", Zatch asked. "I don't know Zatch", Kiyo said. When Kiyo pulled out the book it was glowing like crazy. When he opened it the light shifted to new direction. "Kiyo the light changed", Zatch said. "Yeah it's shining towards the mining quarry. Let's go Zatch", Kiyo said. They both charged of forgetting about school.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kiyo if you're late for school one more time you're suspended", Kiyo's teacher said.

**PRESENT**

When they got to the quarry, they realized there was a mamodo battle going on. One of the mamodo they recognized easily, it was Bari and he looked kinda beat up. The second one was a mamodo they'd never seen before. He had silver spiky hair like Laila. His shoes looked exactly like Zeno's. He wore a white t-shirt and shorts. His skin was silvery like glass. His spell book was white. "Hey Zatch who's that guy", Kiyo said. "I don't know I've never seen him before", Zatch said. "Well Bari needs our help, lets go Zatch", Kiyo said. Zatch and Kiyo charged down the hill. Bari saw them in the corner of his eye. "Zatch, Kiyo get out off here now", he said. "What! But Bari you need help", Kiyo said. "Trust me you can't help", Bari said, "All your spells are beam attacks, and that won't help at all". "So you have a friend", the silver mamodo said, "We can take him right Rave". Rave was the mamodo's partner. He had a black t-shirt under a silver jacket (probably stolen), black jeans, and silver leather sneakers. "That's right Mirado, no one can beat us", Rave said. "Oh yeah? Zaker!", Kiyo yelled. "NO!", Bari yelled. But it was too late. A blast of electricity flew from Zatch's mouth towards Mirado. Rave called out a spell, "Mira!". Mirado's hand started to glow white. Suddenly, the Zaker attack seemed to roll right off of air. You could see Mirado put force into his hand. Then the Zaker attack flew right back to Zatch. It zapped Kiyo, Zatch, Bari, and Gustav. "So beam spells don't work", Kiyo said, "Gustav have you tried physical attacks?". "Yes and they have also failed, but I have and idea. Keep him busy. Let's go Bari.", Gustav said. They ran up the hill. "Where do you think you are going Bari!", Rave said. "Hey pay attention", Kiyo said, "Zakerga!". A concentrated beam of electricity burst from Zatch speeding towards Mirado, catching him off guard. "Ah, quick cast a spell", Mirado said in a panic. "Miraslavirae!", Rave called out. Mirado's hand started to glow again, but this time instead of an air shield, distorted air wrapped around his glowing hand in the shape of a blade. He charged right for the Zakerga spell and used the distorted air blade to absorb the spell. Now it was a blade of electricity. Mirado charged straight for Zatch. "Rezoruk!", Kiyo yelled. At that moment a rainbow-colored lightning bolt struck Zatch for the sky. He started to glow with the same colored aura as the lightning bolt. Mirado was about to slash Zatch with the electric blade when Zatch caught it with his wrists. Kiyo saw Gustav and Bari in the background. "Gigano Zunis!", Gustav said. A giant blast of wind flowed towards Rave. "Mirado over here! Miraga!", he said. Mirado used Zatch's defense to throw himself over to Rave before Zatch could get in a punch. He jumped behind Rave. The electric blade disappeared, but his hands continued to glow. He held them up and formed a shield. It looked like 7 hexagons of light and distorted air. The wind blast blew right over it. "Zatch let's take advantage of the situation", Kiyo said. He closed the red spell book and Zatch stopped glowing. Kiyo reopened the book to a different page. "Bao Zakerga!", he yelled. Zatch's eyes grew white and a powerful blast of electricity in the shape of a dragon emerged from his mouth. The dragon charged straight for Mirado. Suddenly, a black shadow dash in the way out of nowhere. He stood up, revealing his appearance. He had light green spiky hair. His eyes were all gray, like Taff off of Avatar. The rest of his face was covered by a dirty beat up scarf, like a ninja. He wore a dark purple t-shirt. On his arms, he had hit-bracers, like Sasuke from Naruto. He had dark green shorts and shoes. It was a mamodo. He faced the electric dragon pulled out his own spell book, which was dark purple with light green symbols, and called out, "Figara Rashield!". His free hand rose to the sky, charging with purple energy. At that moment, a giant barrier of purple electricity came crashing from the ground. The Bao Zakerga spell blew up right when it hit the shield. There was smoke everywhere. "Are you Mirado?", the dark little mamodo said. "Who wants to know", Mirado said. After the smoke cleared, Mirado, Rave, and the little mamodo were gone. "Hey who was that Gustav?", Kiyo said. "I don't know but they were very powerful", he said. "Oh well Zatch let's get back… to school!", Kiyo said. It was lunch time! Kiyo hurried to school and hoped the gate. "Kiyo, you're late again. You're suspended", Kiyo's teacher said. "No I wasn't. I was here all day", Kiyo said. "Oh yeah what did we go over in class today", his teacher said. "We went over fractions again, cuz Suzy still didn't get it (note to self: thank Suzy for giving me the notes", Kiyo said. "Fine I must've missed you. You're off the hook for now", the teacher said. Kiyo finished the school day with Zatch and went home. Bari and Gustav went to America, not to be heard from for a while.


End file.
